Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments relate generally to a sound transducer and, more particularly, to electrical connectivity for a sound transducer.
Brief Description of Prior Developments
A conventional speaker, such as used in a portable device such as a smartphone for example, has spring contacts to connect the leads of the coil to another member, such as a printed wiring board for example.